Vengeance
by Plew A.E
Summary: "Non mais tu te rends compte Ron, Dumbledore a osé. IL A OSÉ!" "Harry, mec... Si t'es si énervé contre Dumbledore, tu n'as qu'à te venger..." Et si Dumbledore dépassait les bornes


Coquelicoucou! Alors bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est un pur délire écrit pour La ville d'Italie. D'ailleurs c'est elle qui a corrigé le texte et je l'en remercie.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Vengeance<p>

* * *

><p>Déambulant rageusement dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Griffondor, Harry Potter ruminait sa vengeance. A renfort de grands gestes bien brusques et irréfléchis, faisant donc honneur à sa maison, il vociférait sa haine en tant d'insultes, dans tant de langues différentes que même mes oreilles s'en trouvaient choquées:<p>

-Non mais tu te rends compte Ron, Dumbledore a osé. IL A OSÉ! Cet espèce de vieux chewing-gum mariné dans de la graisse de cheveux, cette chèvre boiteuse puant le fromage d'accromentulas, ce manipulateur adepte du pays des petits poneys et des bisounours, ce fanatique de Heidi et sa mentalité bancale, ce suppôt de Don Flamingo, cet étron de veracrasse, ce misérable poux graisseux tombé du nez de Snape a osé!

L'œil compatissant, Ronald Weasly, fier ami du Survivant, ne disait rien. De toute façon, quand Harry était ainsi énervé, il valait mieux la fermer où ça vous retombait dessus de la pire des manières. Ron attendait donc, depuis près de trois semaines, que la colère de son meilleur ami passe, ou au moins qu'il n'ait plus assez d'imagination pour inventer ses insultes loufoques, avant de l'interrompre. Mais il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre et sa voix lui échappa sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir:

-Harry, mec... Si t'es si énervé contre Dumbledore, tu n'as qu'à te venger...

-Exactement, Ron, je vais me venger! Et je commence, pas plus tard que maintenant! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ron suivit son ami à travers les couloirs, histoire de voir jusqu'où son esprit vengeur pourrait aller. Et Harry riait comme un fou, la bave aux lèvres, l'œil suintant de sadisme, il était complètement hystérique. Et c'est dans cet état, pour le moins effrayant, qu'il fit irruption dans les cours de potions en susurrant:

-SNAPE! Je veux me venger et vous allez devenir mon allié!

Ce n'était pas une proposition, encore moins une question, juste une affirmation. Et il avait raison, car en voyant un Potter atteint d'une maladie pire que la rage, nommée rancune, Severus Snape , Maître des nobles et sombres Potions et directeur de la non moins noble et sombre maison de Serpentard, se sentit fondre. Il avait toujours eut un p'tit faible pour les ténèbres, et le jeune homme face à lui les respirait à plein nez. Il vira tout ses élèves de son cours d'un simple regard colérique, et se consacra à ses deux invités:

-Potter, cracha-t-il, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, vous et vôtre belette de compagnie, en mon domaine?

Si Ron était prêt à en découdre, le nouveau Harry avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une salutation fort polie dans le noble et sombre langage des Serpentards, il répondit donc sur le même ton.

-Snape, graisseuse chauve-souris vampire des cachots, je viens vous proposer une alliance contre Dinguebledore et Voldemorve, car je sais tout de vos, hum, différents avec eux.

-Et pourquoi accepterais-je? Vous savez que je vous hais presque autant qu'eux...

-Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire. Intervint Ron. Tout commença lorsque le cher Golden Boy de Dinguebledore, le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemorve, se rebella contre son destin en tombent amoureux d'une Malfouine...

_*Flash Back*_

_Bien caché à l'ombre d'un couloir, Harry et Draco brisaient plus de trois siècles de haine entre les Potter et les Malfoy. Et non content de détruire cette ancestrale tradition, ils le faisaient à pleine bouche et adoraient ça. Enchevêtrés et gémissants, ils exprimaient leur amour à grands coups de langues et autres appendices inappropriés dans la bouche d'un adolescent. Malheureusement, tout concentrés à leur présente activité, ils ne virent pas le pauvre vieillard qui les avait surpris._

_Choqué plus que de raison, Dumbledore se retenait de vomir. C... Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'aurait pas dut se passer ainsi! Harry devait être brisé, il devait lui appartenir à lui, le grand icône de la Lumière! Il devait être son pion, son arme pour battre les Ténèbres et gouverner le monde! Il DEVAIT haïr le jeune Malfoy! Dumbledore avait fait exprès de placer cet ingrat de Potter chez ces ignobles Dursley pour qu'il soit plus manipulable. Il avait tout mis en œuvre pour qu'il ait des préjugés sur les Serpentards, pour que cet égoïste de Potter ne soit plus qu'une arme sans autre volonté que lui obéir et qu'après s'être débarrassé de Voldemort, il puisse détruire Ingrat Potter facilement, en l'accusant de magie noire! Cette relation avec ce satané Malfouine était impure, il se devait de remettre son Golden Boy dans le droit chemin: pour le plus Grand Bien!_

_Le directeur partit donc fomenter au calme dans son bureau, sans remarquer qu'il avait pensé tellement fort que les deux adolescents l'avaient parfaitement entendu._

_Une semaine plus tard, Draco Malfoy était victime d'une fâcheuse potion qui faisait de lui un appât à rouquins. Et malheureusement pour lui, l'Écosse était pleine de roux et rousses en tout genre. Donc, impossible de sortir pour expliquer à son possessif petit-ami Harry que, non, il n'avait pas sauté sur cette foutue belette Weasly, que, non, il n'était pas sorti avec lui pour la gloire et l'attention de foutue belette Weasly et que, NON, Foutue-Belette Weasly n'embrassait pas mieux que lui!_

_Et dans son bureau, le fourbe Directeur s'auto-félicitait sous le regard indigné de Fumsec:_

_-Bien Fumsec, tout va bien maintenant! Grâce à cette potion que j'ai inventée, Malfoy sortira avec le jeune Ronald Weasly et Harry sera complètement brisé donc encore plus manipulable. Et si il découvre que c'est à cause d'une potion, il accusera ce graisseux de Snape! MAWAHAHAHA! Tout est pour le plus Grand Bien~!_

_Et derrière la porte du bureau de directeur, un jeune Golden Boy aux cheveux ébènes et aux yeux couleurs Avada Kedavra, avait une fois de plus tout entendu..._

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

-Après, continua Harry, j'ai tabassé Ron dans les règles de l'art, histoire qu'il apprenne à ne pas céder à la première potion venue, pour finir par le pardonner. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée de venir vous voir.

A la fin du récit, Snape, écumant d'indignation, accepta de tout cœur l'alliance du jeune Potter. Ce vieux fou avait osé s'en prendre à Son filleul avec l'intention de Le faire accuser, Lui, le Grand Seigneur des Cachots, source première de cauchemars chez les étudiants! Conformément au plan de Potter, il se comporta normalement avec juste une triple dose de regards noirs made in Snape pour Albus et attendit de nouvelles instructions.

Harry et Ron eux, cachaient à Hermione la curieuse, plusieurs de leurs nombreux secrets avec difficulté. Étant un fervente admiratrice du directeur, il valait mieux qu'elle ignore tout de leur noble et sombre complot digne de Serpentard lui-même. En cachette donc, ils faisaient des recherches sur le pouvoir qu'avait Harry et qui manquait à Voldemortadelle. D'après le Vieux citronné, il s'agissait de l'Amour. Mais comment faire passer ce sentiment à Voldemortadelle de manière à ce qu'il ne s'en remette jamais?

Ce n'est que trois semaine plus tard, en voyant Ginny Weasly, dite Ginny la Furie, poursuivre un Malfoy terrorisé que l'idée leur tomba dessus. Après que Ron est réussi à empêcher son meilleur ami d'égorger son adorée petite sœur, ils mirent au point un plan machiavélique et en firent part à leur allié de vengeance.

Le soir même, Snape alla à une réunion de mangemorts et se prosterna devant un seigneur et maître qui n'était plus le sien depuis longtemps. Baisant les robes de Voldemorgue, il lui fit son rapport de mission d'un ton dégoûtant de vénération:

-Maître. Je vous apporte de bonnes nouvelles, Maître...

-Parle Ssseveruss, parle.

-Celui-qui-a-déjà-une-tombe-à-son-nom s'est disputé avec Celui-qui-a-déjà-trois-pattes-dans-sa-tombe, Maître. Et Celui-qui-a-déjà-une-tombe-à-son-nom est seul et vulnérable, Maître, il pense vous vaincre, seul.

-Comment? Potter et Dumbledore sse ssssont disssputés? Parfait. MANGEMORTS, DEMAIN NOUS VAINCRONS!

Le pauvre usurpateur du titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres tomba en plein dans le piège. Et Snape s'empressa de rentrer à Poudlard pour informer l'Ordre du Phœnix de l'attaque de Voldemort. Après le compte rendu du professeur de potion, Dumbledore organisa les défenses du château pour le lendemain en encourageant ses fidèles d'un puissant:

-Membres de l'Ordre, demain nous vaincrons!

Puis le Maître des Cachots raconta les deux réunion à ses nouveaux alliés, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasly. Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, non sans avoir eut nombre de fou rire à l'idée de la stupidité de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, avec une semblable pensée en tête: Les Vengeurs, comme ils s'étaient nommés, vaincrons!

Le lendemain, vers 17h Voldemort s'invita à la Grande Salle de Poudlard, et pas pour prendre le thé. Mais bon anglais qu'il est, il laissa tout de même ses ennemis finirent leur pause théine avant de s'exclamer.

-Bébé Potter, tu vas mourir!

-Voldemorve, faisons ça en un contre un, à la loyale, dans le parc de Poudlard!

-Bien sssur, Potter, bien sssur.

Comme cité plus haut, la Bataille se déroula de le parc du château avec tout les Mangemorves plus Voldemorgue contre Harry Potter. Heureusement pour ce dernier, qui aurait vite été dépassé par le nombre de ses ennemis, l'Ordre du Phœnix et les enfants de Mangemorves vinrent se battre à ses côtés. Les premiers pour la Lumière et brandissant l'étendard de Dumbledore et les derniers par rébellion contre leur parents sadiques en brandissant l'étendard de la Sainte Vengeance. Et tout fut brouhaha, bazars, morts et sang. Partout, partout. A croire que la guerre avait réunie toutes les Maisons sous la bannière des Griffondore tant tous étaient recouverts de rouge hémoglobine, le Choixpeau devait être content, tiens! Soudain, Dumbledore, qui se battait contre Voldemort, s'effondra haletant:

-Je ne te laisserai pas gagner Tom. Les Ténèbres n'ont rien à faire ici!

-Mwahahaha! Vieux Fou! Tu es déjà mort. Rit sadiquement le dit Tom en pointant le vieux directeur de sa baguette. Avada Ked...!

-Dinguebledore, naoooonnn! L'interrompit Harry Potter en se plaçant entre eux.

Sans prêter attention au lapsus pourtant révélateur de son Golden Boy, Dumbledore se réjouissait intérieurement: tout se passait enfin selon ses plans. Harry allait, dans sa rage de vaincre, tuer Voldemort et mourrait malheureusement dans l'opération, avec un peu d'aide de sa part, bien sur. Tout content, il sortit un bonbon au citron pour fêter sa victoire et l'enfourna. Il était bien bon d'ailleurs, il devrait demander à Severus où il l'avait acheté. Voyant cela, Harry sourit sadiquement. Tout les combattants les entouraient, lui et sa Némésis, avides de connaître la fin de cette foutue guerre, mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Draco le fixait avec inquiétude, quand son Harrybo souriait ainsi, il valait mieux mourir avant qu'il ne bouge: pour ne pas voir l'horreur de la suite.

Mais avant que quiconque ait put faire le moindre mouvement, avant que Voldemort ait put prononcer son discours de méchant, avant que Dumbledore ait put finir son bonbon, il sauta. Oui, Harry Potter, Golden Boy de Griffondor, Balafré et Survivant de son état, sauta sur Voldemort et l'embrassa avec toute la force que confère la vengeance. Ce n'était pas un chaste et timide baiser d'adolescent précoce. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné d'amoureux plein de désir. Ce n'était pas non plus un baiser violent plein de sang et de douleur. Ni un baiser doux et sucré. Ni même un baiser d'enfant curieux de faire comme les grands. Non, c'était un baiser dégoulinant de niaiserie et de bave, un baiser sale et dégoûtant qui fit s'évanouir tout les Mangemortadelles à deux kilomètres à la ronde et traumatisa à vie les autres combattants. C'était répugnant, rougissant, et surtout: c'était le premier baiser de Voldemort. Pour lui qui n'avait connu que la haine, même si il savait que l'amour que Harry faisait passer par ses lèvres ne lui était pas destiné, c'était trop. Il en perdit les trois quarts de ses pouvoirs. Et magiquement épuisé, haletant, et encore rouge comme une vierge effarouchée, Voldemort se retrouva face à l'amour, avec un grand D.

Un Draco Malfoy fort en colère se tenait effectivement devant lui, le méprisant de toute sa hauteur et, comme une dragonne à qui on avait pris les œufs, il se jeta sur le pauvre Tom et le massacra dans tout les sens du terme. Le message était clair: Harry Potter= Propriété de Draco Malfoy. Et d'après le regard jaloux qui couvait le dragon déchainé, la réciproque était vrai. En voyant le fameux échange de fluides buccaux, que tout bon vainqueur aime recevoir, de Harry et Draco, les rouquins du monde entiers abandonnèrent leurs misérables tentatives de séduction.

Plus tard, Snape devint riche en inventant l'antidote à la potion de Dumbledore. Le ministre lui-même, influencé cependant par Le-Survivant-qui-avait-planifié-la-défaite-de-ce-puceau-de-Voldemortadelle et Le-Dragon-qui-avait-accompli-le-plan-visant-à-tuer-le-dit-Voldemortadelle, le nomma directeur de Poudlard. Harry et Draco eurent beaucoup d'enfant. Ou, du moins, firent beaucoup d'efforts très agréables pour en avoir, avant de se rendre compte, quelques années plus tard, qu'étant tout deux mâles et viriles ce serait un peu compliqué.

Quant à Dinguebledore, me direz-vous? Il s'était, comme prévu par les génies de Ron et Harry, étouffé avec le bonbon au citron made in Snape dès l'instant où son Golden Boy avait posé ses lèvres sur celles que n'avait plus Face de Serpent. Pour le plus Grand Bien.


End file.
